


Collection of Noblesse Ficlets

by Darkicedragon



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkicedragon/pseuds/Darkicedragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Noblesse Ficlets</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discover

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making a collections post of fic so not to spam the the category too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Muzaka had entered Raizel's mansion while he had been choosing a new shirt to wear. His aura was different however – it was far bigger than any of the other times Muzaka had visited, and the shape… Hm.
> 
> Notes: Set pre-series.  
> Written for Blue bird of paradise for hitting the 100th review on my Noblesse collections series over on ff.net. It just took me a while to get around to actually writing this, ha…

Muzaka had entered Raizel's mansion while he had been choosing a new shirt to wear. His aura was different however – it was far bigger than any of the other times Muzaka had visited, and the shape… Hm. He was lying down and his aura now took up one side of the room, and it no longer hovered around Muzaka's body. 

When Raizel opened the door to his room, he was greeted by the sight of a silver…wolf curled up against the far wall. Raizel had caught a few images from the humans' minds in his brief visits to the human world to be able to identify what was in front of him, though Muzaka was several times larger than the ones the humans had encountered. 

The room was darker, as Muzaka's bulk blocked the window. The furniture was also moved from their original placements, resting against Muzaka. There had been no usual knock to announce Muzaka's presence and if he was on that side of the room... 

"Gejutel asked that you enter through the front door." Gejutel's reaction had been loud in Raizel's mind when Muzaka had hopped in through the window once, excited enough to tell Raizel something that he had not checked if he was alone. 

Muzaka whined, covering his snout with a paw. 

Images of the smashed remains of doors and walls flashed into Raizel's mind, and ah. Then he would have needed to explain what had happened the next time a Clan Leader visited. 

"Thank you."

A burst of pleasure and Muzaka's tail swept the floor as he wagged it, knocking over a chair. Muzaka stopped, then made sure to move his tail away from the furniture. 

"Does this happen often?" Raizel asked while he righted the chair. Muzaka had never mentioned it when he had visited. 

Muzaka huffed and Raizel saw the phases of the moon, with the focus on the new moon. 

"Hm. You will be like this for the entire night?"

He received a nod in response. 

"Very well."

Muzaka reached over to rub his forehead against him and…his fur was soft. Raizel also felt the happy grumble from Muzaka's throat reverberating in his own chest and if Muzaka did not have a problem touching him… 

Raizel lifted a hand and stroked what fur he could reach. The fur at Muzaka's jaw was just as soft, only longer. 

Muzaka paused at the touch, but before Raizel took his hand back, an apology on his lips, Muzaka pressed further into the touch, demanding more. 

Raizel smiled and obliged the request, discovering what Muzaka preferred when his hands went over the particular spot. 

He would not mind doing this for the entire night. 

Especially as Muzaka was blocking the view from his window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to call this 'Touch', pfft.


	2. Recreation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Whoa, Miss Seira! Breakfast smells - huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during chapter 284 and 285.

Tao groaned, his mouth watering at the scents wafting through the house. It was weird the boss not being there, but everyone still cleaned up after themselves (because no-one wanted Boss to know they'd been slacking off) and they still had amazing food cooked for them. 

"Whoa, Miss Seira!" Tao said as he walked into the living room. "Breakfast smells - huh?"

The food spread across the table was normal as any meal they had at home. That was fine. What wasn't was...

"I didn't cook breakfast, Tao," Miss Seira said from behind his shoulder. 

"Yeah, I figured," Tao said, still staring at Raizel-nim standing there with a pink apron over his clothes. If Miss Seira hadn't cooked breakfast, and Raizel-nim was the one in the apron...

"Boss said you should rest." That had been the last thing Boss had said right before leaving, making sure Raizel-nim was sitting at the time. 

"I am," Raizel-nim said, pulling out a chair, and ho boy, Frankenstein would be hovering over him so much right now. 

When Raizel-nim's lips twitched, Tao's eyes widened. "Ooooh!" 

"Do not tell him," Raizel-nim said as he removed his apron. "Frankenstein would worry." 

Tao made a zipping motion over his lips while Miss Seira sat down. "My lips are sealed! Though if Boss asks, he'll probably work it out just by looking at me, eheh..." It was true - Tao didn't need to answer something out loud before Boss was replying to what he'd been thinking about. 

"I hope not permanently."

"Eh?" Raizel-nim was smiling at him and oh, he was talking about keeping quiet. He didn't mind him talking? 

"Aw, shucks, you'll make me blush!" Tao laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. "It's a deal so long as you only cook _one_ meal a day, tops," Tao said, holding up a finger. "And no working with Miss Seira! That's cheating." 

This time Miss Seira smiled while Raizel-nim inclined his head. "I will only cook one meal a day." 

It seemed airtight, and Raizel-nim wasn't the kind of guy to go back on his word, so Tao grinned and clapped his hands. "All right! I'll hold ya to it." 

Raizel-nim did look more relaxed than before, smiling easier and maybe this _would_ be a good thing.

Now he just had to wait for the others to arrive and then he'd get to _taste_ this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laryna6 asked for Rai looking after the household while Frankenstein was making the Dark Spear earring.


	3. Exhibition Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dear, dear, this is awkward..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains descriptions of blood. Life of a Union modified human.
> 
> Set pre-series.
> 
> Written for anon's prompt, '“Well this is awkward…” Aris, Crombel, Yuri ~' Another one that took me ages to get around to, haa...

Yuri heard Aris grinding her teeth beside him as they watched her experiment fighting against Crombell's. From the very start it was obvious Crombell's was toying with Aris', drawing out the fight and as much blood as possible. 

"Dear, dear," he said, his voice soft, "this is awkward..." It wasn't only that the fight wasn't just an exhibition match to see how well Crombell's experiments did against Aris', but the 9th Elder was also watching how well the two fared against each other. To lose in front of him... Aris would not be happy. 

The match finished when Aris' experiment collapsed, blood gushing from the stump left of their arm. Crombell's experiment threw her head back and laughed. 

"Oho," the 9th Elder said, his image in the corner of the screen, his mustache and beard twitching. From the few times Yuri had seen him, that happened when he was smiling behind all that hair. "Crombell, you've reached new heights! Aris, if you don't continue improving, Crombell will soon surpass you!"

"As if I would let that happen," Aris said, tittering behind a hand, and Yuri saw her hand that was off-screen fist, her arm trembling. He wouldn't be surprised if her nails had broke the skin again. 

"Then I look forward to your next exhibition match." The 9th Elder's face disappeared.

"Doctor Aris." Crombell dipped his head and then his face disappeared from the screen. 

Aris switched off the screen and as soon as the screen had faded from sight, she snatched up the glass on the table beside her and threw it against the wall. It shattered, leaving a wet stain all over it. "That _pig_!" she screamed. "Crombell was never this good! That bastard is using someone else's work, I _know_ it!"

She whirled around to glare at him, drawing herself up. "Yuri, collect samples from the fight. I _need_ to know what he's doing. And then I'll use his own work against him, hah." Her voice softened, ending in a mutter. 

"Of course," Yuri said, hiding his grimace of distaste with his usual smile. His life was better with Aris than when he had first started out as an experiment, but there were still jobs he didn't want to do but couldn't decline. "I will be back shortly." 

"Ah…" Aris said as Yuri began to leave. She held up a hand, blood dripping from her fingertips. 

She could heal faster that he could. Yuri continued smiling. "But first, I'll clean your hand up, hm? We wouldn't want anyone to see any blood on you."

Aris giggled, all traces of her anger disappearing. "Oh Yuri, you do know how to look after me!"

It wasn't as if she had given him any choice…


	4. Want to Explore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cadis Etrama Di Franken wanted to see humans. What they did, how they lived, if they were as weak as the others said. If they truly needed his protection or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for prettymuchobsessive, who asked for role reversal.

Cadis Etrama Di Franken stared out the window of his mansion. The view was the same as it had been the last number of centuries – he knew every tree, remembered when they had first budded, what he would see if the wind blew in a certain direction. 

It was nice, but it was no longer enough. 

He wanted to go out and explore with his other senses rather than just sight. 

He wanted to see humans. What they did, how they lived, if they were as weak as the others said. If they truly needed his protection or not. 

His room was lined with books about humans and Franken had listened to the Clan Leaders' stories about their brief visits into the human world. 

There were inconsistencies in the stories depending on who was telling it. Sometimes humans were so weak that a strong wind was enough for them to call on nobles' help; other times, humans were power hungry, trying to garner what they could for whatever reason in their short lives. 

Which story was true? Were any of them?

The only way he would find out was to see them himself. 

Franken glanced out at the path that lead to his front door. It wasn't as if he had many visitors – he would travel to the human world and come back before his absence was noted. 

It would be a quick trip. 

His mind made, Franken moved to leave his mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No meeting with Rai because I have no idea how to characterise him. He would be so different without the stressor of being the Noblesse.
> 
> I was thinking of role reversing M-21 and M-24, but everything seemed to run about the same, pfft.


	5. First Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was an angel in the city; Tao could sense it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angel/demon AU!
> 
> This was an idea I was working on yeeears ago that I shelved for a couple of reasons. I thought I basically revived the storyline in the steampunk au, but now that I wrote this out, there's a couple of similar plotpoints, but the journey is different.
> 
> So I might try to polish this off for nanowrimo. :3
> 
> I guess one of the things I'm unsure of is that Noblesse makes sure to subvert the vampire myths – I'm kinda playing the angel and demon myths straight.
> 
> I'm trying out ze/hir/hir for Tao's pronouns.

There was an angel in the city; Tao could sense it. The angel hadn't tried to hide their presence, their aura skirting the edges of Tao's senses. It was annoying, really. These little flashes to _awareness_ and then flitting off again. It was like the angel was taunting hir, saying 'I'm here! No, I'm not!' Which was very unangel-like, in Tao's opinion. 

But it had been centuries since Tao had walked Heaven's clouds, choosing to follow Boss when they descended. Tao had dragged Takeo along for the ride, of course, because they did everything together. That's just how it always was - Tao would decide to do something, and Takeo would try to warn hir away from it, and then follow hir anyway, saying it was the easier way to minimise the amount of trouble Tao found hirself in. 

The Fall had been anticlimactic, honestly. Their wings had blackened the further they went, and the energies of the physical realm had changed them more, their bodies sprouting horns and a spaded tail. 

Tao preferred how ze looked afterwards. At least then ze _matched_. 

The angel was still an angel though, seemlingly untouched by the realm's aura, or maybe _that_ was why the angel kept moving, to not be changed. 

But that didn't explain _why_ the angel was there though. Anyone from Upstairs stayed there. There was no reason for an angel to be here. 

Tao had nothing better to do, so ze flitted over to where ze had last sensed the angel.

* * *

The angel was gone by the time Tao got there, but Tao hummed, feeling the angel's aura prickle hir skin as ze investigated the area. It wasn't a solid trail, but it was better than nothing.

Tao closed hir eyes and exhaled, opening up hir senses further. Ze ignored the duller human auras swarming below hir and focused on the trace the angel had left behind. 

And it was… _there_. 

The angel's trace was nearly completely gone and it was weird, that the angel alternated between announcing their presence and hiding it so well Tao wouldn't have known they'd been around if ze hadn't sensed the angel beforehand. 

Maybe they were young. But then why was an angel sent down _here_? It was a punishment to be in the physical realm. That was the point. 

Ze shook hir head. Ze'd wasted enough time thinking – ze had a trail to follow.

* * *

The angel liked heights – Tao must have landed on the fifth rooftop by now. There wasn't any kind of pattern to it that Tao could tell. Was the angel sight-seeing?

It was the sixth rooftop Tao flitted to that ze caught up with the angel. 

The angel was facing away from Tao, standing on the edge as they peered down. 

They had shoulder-length silver hair and wings that were still growing out. They were also grey. Huh. The angel was-

"The fuck do you want?"

-not what ze expected. Oooh, this was _interesting_. Tao grinned, stepping closer. 

"I was thinking of maybe throwing a welcome party. Show you the sights, take you to the places with good atmosphere. You know, give you a good time."

This time, the angel looked at hir over their shoulder to _glare_ at hir, even going as far as lifting their lip to bare their teeth. It made the scar across their lip more obvious. Hm, angels weren't made with those in Tao's time. What was Upstairs doing…? 

Another burst of power, the angel's wings rustling before they settled again. 

This angel was getting more interesting by the second. Was this a test to see if the angel should be kept Upstairs or kicked out into this realm? The angel's wings were darker than usual, but they weren't turning black either. 

"Fuck _off_ , demon!" the angel snarled, whirling around, flaring their wings out. 

It was cute. The angel would have to do more than that to intimidate hir, but Tao stepped back, raising hir hands and folding hir wings closer to hir body. "Tou _chy_." Ze huffed, blowing the hair out of hir eyes. "Fine fine. Later, angel!" Tao turned to leave, waving with hir tail. 

"Never," the angel muttered. 

Oh, there _would_ be a later. Tao would make sure of it.


	7. The Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myung-Dae ran through the dark forest, his breath trapped in his throat. The forest that Myung-Dae had _always_ been warned to never step into, because mortals weren't welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mountain-god!AU. Brainstormed with Kai and Key.
> 
> Myung-Dae's (M-21's) like. I dunno, 8 here or something.

Myung-Dae ran through the dark forest, his breath trapped in his throat. He couldn't breathe, but he couldn't _stop_ either, not when the flames had been at his back, not when his mother had screamed at him to _run_. Into the forest. The forest that Myung-Dae had _always_ been warned to never step into, because mortals weren't welcome. The guardian was said to change any mortals who stepped within the boundaries, and then they were trapped there, tied to the forest. 

And that forest was now his protection from the bandits that had attacked his village. 

Myung-Dae tripped over something, his knees and palms slamming over rocks and roots. He hadn't heard anyone following him - the sounds of fighting had died behind him a while ago until all he hear was the blood rushing in his ears and his short breaths. 

He couldn't stop. Couldn't stop. He had to keep going. Myung-Dae lurched to his feet, and his legs were burning, threatening to drop him right there, but he forced his legs to move. 

He froze at a rustle to his right, and he tried to stare into the shadows to see what was there. It all looked the same, all the shapes bleeding into each other. 

He turned and fled, hearing something crashing behind him. Every time it landed, Myung-Dae felt the impact travelling up his feet. It had to be huge! 

It was getting closer with each bound and Myung-Dae could imagine the sharp teeth snapping at where he'd just been, tasting the meal it would soon have. 

He wasn't going to - he was going to - A light! 

Something was glowing in front of him through the trees. People! 

It had to be somewhere safe and Myung-Dae stumbled towards it. 

Something crashed into his back, sending him sprawling. Before he could try to push himself up, a heavy weight pinned him down, slamming what little air he had left in his body whooshing out again. 

He screamed as pain seared through his shoulder and he could feel blood spurting out of the wound. 

And then the weight was gone, white brightening at the edges of his vision. 

He was dying. That was it. He had to be dying, because the pain was fading. 

Myung-Dae struggled as much as he could when he was picked up. The monster must be carrying him somewhere to eat. 

But…he was tired. He had no more strength in his body and Myung-Dae closed his eyes, letting himself be carried away.

* * *

Raizel brushed the hair away from the child's face, burning the last of Frankenstein's aura from what had attacked the child. When it was free of the taint, a wolf stood in its place – it shook itself and then bounded further into the forest. 

"My Lord? Did y – what's that, my Lord?" 

Raizel turned, showing Frankenstein the child in his arms. Frankenstein's eyes widened at the sight, his rounded ears flatting. 

"He is mortal, my Lord," Frankenstein said, lifting his ears again. "A human child. You…don't know how to look after those."

"He needed my help." The child's wounds were almost gone, and Raizel continued to heal him. "Do you?" 

"…Yes, my Lord," Frankenstein said after a pause, stepping closer and peering at the child. "But it has been a long time. And-" Frankenstein's gaze dropped. "-I may change him as well." 

"He is strong," Raizel said. "Most mortals would have been affected by now." 

"I doubt he's been here long enough."

Raizel looked at him, sending amusement through the connection they shared. "There are few mortals who would be able to reach this deep into the forest untouched."

"I wouldn't call that wholly 'untouched'," Frankenstein muttered under his breath, eyeing the bloodstains on the child's clothes. 

Raizel looked in the direction that the child had come from. "Humans know to not enter here." There was a shiver down their connection, and Raizel sent _reassurance_ until Frankenstein settled again. "There must be a reason why he thought it was better to come this way." 

"Perhaps."

"Then I will stay awake, for now," Raizel said, adjusting how he held the child. Frankenstein had been asking him for decades to rest so that he could recover his strength, but he did not want to stop walking through his forest. Nor did he want to leave Frankenstein alone. "Until we can return him to his family."

"…Yes, My lord."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd planned that Myung-Dae would see Rai just before losing consciousness but that didn't happen.
> 
> Sort of used a sanshin as a reference, and they're always depicted with a tiger, so. Yeah. Tiger!Frankenstein. :D As for Rai - stag antlers and large, white dripping wings. Because this is me we're talking about. XD;
> 
> I didn't have an end planned for this, so this is way less likely to get a longer version done.


	8. Awakening the Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was someone in Frankenstein's forest. Not only was there someone trespassing inside a dragon's territory, they were also _casting magic_. He wouldn't let someone get away with such a challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragon!Frankenstein. :D

There was someone in Frankenstein's forest. Not only was there someone trespassing inside a dragon's territory, they were also _casting magic_. 

Frankenstein curled his lips, baring his fangs as he dug his claws into the ground before launching himself into the sky with a powerful beat of his wings. 

He wouldn't let someone get away with such a challenge.

* * *

Tao panted, helping to support Takeo as much as he could, the sounds of angry soldiers crashing around the burning forest foliage behind them.

"Told ya I didn't need that protective armour," Tao said, adjusting his grip on Takeo's torso. "We wouldn't be moving as fast if we'd gotten it." 

"And if you'd gotten it I wouldn't have been so worried for your _life_ when you snuck into their camp." Takeo grunted and Tao winced, the broken arrow shaft in Takeo's stomach drawing his attention every time he checked on him. 

"Well now we can share the worry of both our lives together. How about that?" 

Takeo huffed, but didn't say anything, tugging Tao to the right. 

Tao followed his advice; it wasn't an ability like Tao's magic, but Takeo just seemed to _know_ where to go sometimes, like he saw everything he looked at, or could see everything around him. And being an archer, an ability like that was _very_ useful. 

It didn't seem to work when Tao threw something at his head, which mollified him a little; Tao's powers lay with lightning and Hearing. On quiet days, Tao could hear news of towns the wind carried, and when it was noisy, he could distinguish the exact person in the crowd he wanted to find so long as he had heard them talk before. He couldn't help train Takeo if he _did_ have Sight abilities, that wasn't Tao's speciality. 

Their path led them down to a steep riverbank and they skidded down it, Tao using his staff to slow them down so they stopped before they splashed into the water. 

"Think we've got the dragon's attention yet?" Tao murmured, staring up at the sky. He couldn't hear roaring or the prickle of magic, but he'd sent enough magic up to grab _anyone's_ attention who was sensitive to it. 

_There_ was the prickle of magic Tao was looking for, but it had come at his back and Tao cried out at the sharp pain that smashed into his back. He crumped, dragging Takeo with him. 

"You thought you could get away after sabotaging our anti-dragon weapon?" the captain -the one with the pompous hat that Tao had pegged as so Up To No Good that he'd badgered Takeo to join him to follow him- snarled. 

"Weren't expecting to," Tao wheezed. He wanted to struggle to his feet, give the guy one last speech to the face, but his body wasn't responding. Blood was trickling out his body, he knew that much. Too much and too fast. 

"Just wanted to stop ya." Because there had been too many rumours of a group of humans who had been killing dragons, taking both their treasures and their magic. A dragon was a dragon, but they only brought trouble down on a person who dared step into their territory - if they were left alone, they kept to themselves. 

Humans with power though, and who had been gaining power? They stretched out, grabbing whatever they wanted and no-one had the power to fight back. 

The captain's staff tip glowed and Tao braced himself for the final blow. "You think that will slow us for-"

Tao sucked in a breath, the sheer _weight_ of magic pressing down on him, making it harder to breathe. That wasn't human magic, could _never_ be mistaken for human magic, and the captain disappeared in a tower of black flames, the soldiers scrambling back as they screamed. 

Gold scales and a long serpentine was the impressions Tao got in the whirl of claws and magic that tore through the other humans. 

A roar reverberated through Tao's entire body and all he could do was try to take in one more breath through the haze of pain.

Then it was silent. Tao tried to roll over to see Takeo. It took a few tries, the pain in his back like something was still in there, digging in deeper into his flesh, but when he made it, the dark stain on Takeo's stomach was still growing, getting darker. Takeo was pale too, and from how Takeo's eyes widened at the sight of him, he must have looked the same. 

It was getting colder. 

"Least...we could do that before we died," Tao wheezed. It couldn't be a complete waste. 

Tao was too weak to flinch at a sudden wind, hearing the dragon land. Must be to make sure all the human tresspassers were dead. 

' _You did this to help me_.' And now Tao was hearing voices in his head. Talking to spirits in his last moments? That couldn't be right. 

Something blocked the sun from Tao and Tao stared up at a blue eye that glittered like alexandrite. The dragon was so huge its head was bigger than Tao was tall. ' _You're hearing the voice of the dragon you helped, humans._ ' 

Oh. "Hi," Tao croaked out. 

' _There is not much time left -as I'm sure you're aware- but I would like to repay you for your deed._ ' 

That was it. Tao was dead and this was one last dream. Dragons didn't offer boons to _anyone_. 

' _That's because there have been few humans who have tried to help us, rather than steal our treasure._ ' The dragon's eyes focused on Takeo. ' _I can give you some of my power; I will bind your souls to mine, and you will live for as long as I do. It means you will leave behind your humanity, and your bodies will be changed, but you will ultimately live._ ' 

Last minute deals was something demons tended to do to get a person's soul but now Tao could understand why even if the dying person knew it was a trap, they still agreed to it. 

Tao wanted to _live_. "Yeah." He wanted to say more, but he could barely say that word, let alone anything with more syllables. 

"I agree," Takeo breathed. 

A wave of magic flowed over them and Tao was sure there was supposed to be more formalities to when your soul was bound to a magical creature. 

It didn't matter. Tao closed his eyes, his entire body tingling.

* * *

He had been able to complete the spell in time and Frankenstein could feel the butterfly light beat of their hearts pulse in his mind.

It would be some time until their bodies would change; it wouldn't happen until their bodies had recovered from the injuries they'd received, but until then, they would rest. 

Frankenstein scooped the two humans into his hands and flew back to his home. It had been a long time since he had anyone come to his home, but he had more than enough room for them.

Though he might have to move some of his books first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For otpprompt's 'One or both of your OTP is soul bonded to a dragon(s).' I haaaad to, haha. 
> 
> So, next year's Nano fic? Hahaha.


	9. Sleepless Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tao sighed as he went down the stairs, yawning. And the lights were still on in the living room. Who was up at this time of night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for explosivestrider's prompt of 'more Rai and Tao interaction'. Didn't quite get the protectiveness though, whoops.

Tao sighed as he went down the stairs, yawning. A nightmare, huh? He didn't tend to get those often and he didn't want to disturb the others, so a midnight snack seemed to be in order. At least until – well. He wasn't sure he _wanted_ to go back to sleep after that. 

And the lights were still on in the living room. Who was up at this time of night? 

Tao poked his head in and - oh, yeah. It was Raizel-nim, two steaming cups of tea in front of him. So the other one had to be for... 

There was no-one else in the room. 

Tao went in further, investigating the spaces he couldn't see and nope, Boss wasn't there. 

Raizel-nim smiled at him and leaned forward to slide the cup furthest from him towards Tao. 

"Is that for _me_?" Tao asked, pointing at himself, to make _absolutely_ sure. Maybe there was two cups because Raizel-nim was in the mood for two cups of tea right after another. It wasn't exactly rare or anything. 

Raizel-nim nodded and oooh. "Hey, you shouldn't have," Tao said, plopping himself down into the nearest seat. 

"I was still awake," Raizel-nim said, taking a sip of his tea, and hm. Tao didn't do anything with his tea just yet, just wrapping his hand around the mug and letting the warmth seep into him. Piping hot and just been made. Tao blinked, glancing down at the drink and then at Raizel-nim. 

"Uh, I didn't wake you, did I?" Because then Tao should have made the tea for _him_ instead. Waking up to someone _else's_ nightmare had to suck. 

This time, Raizel-nim shook his head. 

"...Do you and the Boss ever sleep?" From what Tao had seen of them so far, it seemed like they were always up when Tao went to bed and when he woke up again. 

"We do," Raizel-nim said. 

"Just not as much as regular people, heh," Tao added, a corner of his lips curling up. Regis and Seira seemed to sleep more than Tao, but they were still growing, weren't they? And Boss? Boss was Boss, so he didn't need to have an explanation for it. 

Tao sipped his drink, savouring it. And it was exactly how he liked it. Which wasn't too surprising considering who made it. Tao beamed at Raizel-nim. "Thanks." 

Raizel-nim dipped his head and Tao hummed, leaning back on the sofa. 

"So," Tao said, glancing at the TV. "I don't want to go back to sleep just yet-" And it was nice that he didn't have to explain. Never needed to explain any of his actions inside the house aside from when he exasperated someone. "-so do you wanna watch something?" There had to be _something_ worth watching at this time of night. 

And if there wasn't, then they could still talk about it anyway, pick it apart. Or he could do all the talking, letting the words flow out his mouth as they came to him. It would give him something to do, something else to think about. 

Raizel-nim smiled at him. "I would enjoy that."

"Sweet!" Tao grabbed the controller and settled in to stay up the entire night. Hopefully Boss wouldn't mind _too_ much if he did end up sleeping on the sofa, but if he did, Tao would just have to make sure he didn't fall asleep with the cup still in his hands.


	10. Dream Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raizel was starting to see flashes of what Frankenstein was dreaming of. Darkness and bright blood.  
> No, he should not allow that to continue. If he were to wake Frankenstein, that should stop his distress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-series.  
> Written for anon's prompt, who wanted Rai protecting Frankenstein.

Frankenstein was distressed. Raizel looked in the direction of his room, the distress bussing around the human unlike how he usually was around Raizel. Usually the human was composed, his mental shields strong. 

He tried to ignore that -it was rude to listen to someone's private thoughts- but Frankenstein's distress did not abate after a few minutes. 

It made Raizel curious, but to ask would let Frankenstein know he had heard; Raizel already knew how Frankenstein felt about Raizel knowing his thoughts. 

But…Frankenstein was usually asleep by this time. 

Raizel peeked in his direction again. 

Oh. Frankenstein _was_ asleep. That was why his shields were lowered; humans did not tend keep them while they rested. 

Hmm... 

Frankenstein's distress was building, and Raizel was starting to see flashes of what he was dreaming of. Darkness and bright blood.

No, he should not allow that to continue. If he were to wake Frankenstein, that should stop his distress. 

Frankenstein's nightmare was still there by the time Raizel reached his room. Raizel stared at the human, whose breathing was sharp and he was twitching every few seconds. Every time he did that, Raizel caught another part of the nightmare. Screams were starting to echo in Raizel's mind.

Hmmm. How was he to wake him? 

He should not use his powers, not while Frankenstein's mind was unshielded. He could hurt him permanently that way. Then...touch? 

Raizel reached down, aiming for his shoulder. Frankenstein's eyes snapped open and he batted Raizel's hand away, drawing on the weapon that wanted to consume him. 

Then Frankenstein froze, staring at him, and the weapon faded from Raizel's awareness again. 

"Raizel-nim...?" Frankenstein's shoulders slumped, and he wiped at his face, his free hand gripping his blanket. "Ah... My apologies for almost attacking you," he said, shaking his head. "Usually when I'm startled awake, I'm being attacked." 

"Are you all right?" Raizel asked him. 

Frankenstein blinked, and then rubbed at the bridge of his nose again. "Yes. It was merely a nightmare."

'Merely' did not seem appropriate for the flashes that Raizel had seen. 

Frankenstein glanced at him. "You heard?" 

He nodded. "I thought it would be better if I were to wake you," Raizel said. Rather than letting the nightmare continue. 

"Ah..." Frankenstein sighed. "Thank you."

That seemed to be all that was needed, so Raizel dipped his head at Frankenstein and left his room.

* * *

After that first night, it became a habit for Raizel to cast his senses out at night, listening briefly for Frankenstein's distress. On the good nights, he felt nothing, and he could return to watching the moon's path across the sky. 

On the bad nights... Raizel glanced in the direction of Frankenstein's room. His distress was not as bad as the first time, but that could be due to paying more attention now. 

When Raizel tried to wake Frankenstein, he was able to get a bit a closer before Frankenstein startled awake. 

Frankenstein recognised him faster this time, only waking up and not trying to summon his weapon. 

"...It would be better if you threw a pillow at me next time," Frankenstein said as he rubbed his face, taking deeper breaths to calm himself down. 

...? "Why would I want to do that?" 

"It would be safer for you, so that I don't hurt you if it takes me too long to realise who you are." 

Not noticing the difference between a nightmare and reality. Hm. 

Frankenstein sat up, lifting his pillow at the same time. "I'll put a cushion on the chair next to my door, but all you have to do is throw." Frankenstein lifted the pillow above his head and then arced it down, letting it go. The pillow flew in the air to land on top of Frankenstein's table. 

Raizel studied the movements Frankenstein had done, memorising them. "I will do that."

* * *

Raizel stared at the cushion in his hand as Frankenstein thrashed in front of him. He had to throw it. He repeated the action Frankenstein had shown him, and the cushion flew through the air, smacking against the wall above Frankenstein. 

Frankenstein started awake, sitting up just enough for the cushion to land on his head. 

...That seemed to work.

* * *

Raizel stared out at the night sky, watching the stars come out from behind the clouds. 

Frankenstein had contracted with him. 

He closed his eyes, feeling Frankenstein sleep through their connection. For now, Frankenstein was quiet and restful, but he had learned that Frankenstein's nightmares could come without warning. 

He would guard Frankenstein's dreams during the night.


	11. Contrast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M-21 and Takeo had about two seconds to regain their balance when Tao stepped up close to them and placed a palm on both their foreheads. Tao's hand was _freezing_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done for prettymuchobsessive's prompt 'Huddle for warmth'.

"Good job, you guys!" Tao cheered from the sidelines as M-21 panted, trying to catch his breath as he released his transformation. He rolled back to his feet and held a hand out for Takeo to take. He'd won that spar, huh. Maybe he _was_ getting stronger. 

Takeo took it and M-21 pulled him back to his feet. 

They had about two seconds to regain their balance when Tao stepped up close to them and placed a palm on both their foreheads. Tao's hand was _freezing_. 

"Wh-?" 

"Damn, M, you're _boiling_." 

"I was just _sparring_ ," M-21 replied, rolling his eyes. He yelped when Tao leaned in and wrapped his arms around him. Putting his _cold hands_ on his back. 

" _Tao_!" 

"Whaaat?" Tao said, leaning back so M-21 could see _just_ how wide his grin was. And he spread his hands out so M-21 could feel every damn finger. The bastard. "Why did you think I wanted to know how hot you were?"

"We'll buy you gloves," Takeo said with a shake of his head. 

Tao blew a raspberry at him. "I can buy my own."

"With what money?" M-21 muttered. 

"...The money I'll have at my next paycheck..." 

Which meant he had no money _now_ and _right now_ Tao's hands were ice blocks against M-21's skin. 

M-21 huffed and wrapped his arms around Tao. 

The other man stilled. "Uh. M...?"

"It'll get you warmer faster." 

And then Takeo went around to Tao's other side, wrapping them both up in a hug. 

"Heh, twice the twice the warmth!" Tao wriggled, his breath tickling M-21's skin. "Awesome!"

M-21 shook his head again at Tao, but he couldn't stop the smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm attempting 30 days of posting new fic daily, so if anyone wants to give me prompts, feel free to!


End file.
